Heroes Coalition: Battle in Neo-City - The Puppeteer
by XP4Universe
Summary: Weeks after the events where Buckles and Gill saved Evanore. The boys met another strange girl with a tragic background, and at the same time was ask for assistance by Joash in apprehending a criminal Seer known as the Puppeteer.
1. Chapter 1

-Week 3, Day 7-

-10:30 AM, Neo-City-

It was a fine morning in Neo-City, while everyone in the training facility are gathered at the auditorium for the team announcement, somewhere in the city. We see Buckles Murphy and Gill Norman along with Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon walking in the streets with the Witch walking ahead of them, seemingly unaware what the others are doing right now.

"If you don't want to use dating Web sites, what do you suggest?" Buckles asked.

"Off the top of my head? Prospective women weed themselves out in a battle of wits until only one champion remains, she shows up at my door flush with the thrill of victory, and then sits quietly by my side while I watch Daredevil." Gill stated.

"You seriously think women would fight for you?" Buckles asked indecorously.

"People compete for jobs and trophies, why not me?" Gill pointed out.

"You're right. You know a lot of jokes" Buckles retorted with a blank look.

Evanore then turns to them, "What are you guys talking about?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing Eva, it's nothing." Buckles replied.

"Where are we going anyway?" Evanore asked.

"The three of us are heading towards Bruno's Cafe for a snack." Gill replied, "Been a while since the three of us hang out together." he claimed.

"Really? Yatta!" Evanore cheered in excitement.

Gill smiles at her before leaning towards Buckles, "She's getting a lot better these days." he stated.

Buckles nodded, "Yeah... I guess letting her stay in this city was the best decision the Gospel did." he replied.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Gill referring to Joash Ebony and Kanade Yorukaze.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Buckles replied.

"Hey, Bucky, Gill!" a familiar voice called. The three looks around to see Akatora Tsujimiya and The Creepy Guy walking towards them, "Out here for walk? As expected from lazy bums like the two of you, nyahahaha!" Akatora stated with a laugh.

"I could say the same thing to the two of you." Gill replied with a blank look.

"Keh-keh-keh... can't-a-deny that." the Creepy Guy admitted with a creepy smile.

His smile scared Evanore as she ran behind Buckles, "Buckles... who are these strangers?" she asked.

Buckles let's out a sigh, "Don't worry Eva, they're from strangers... in fact, we know them." he replied with an annoyed look.

"Eva... these people are Akatora Tsujimiya and the Creepy Guy, both are fellow trainees from the Coalition." Gill introduced the two boys, "Guys... this is Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon,a tenant from the Jaystone Apartments." he introduced her.

"Nyahahaha! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Eva." Akatora greeted.

"Keh-keh-keh! Hope we-a-get along-a-well, Miss-a-Eva." the Creepy Guy greeted with a creepy chuckle further scaring the young witch.

"Could you guys stop with the scary faces!" Buckles exclaimed, "You're scaring her!" he pointed out.

"Nyahahaha! Sorry, sorry!" Akatora apologized with a laugh.

"Keh-keh-keh! By the-a-way, where-a-the three of-a-you heading?" the Creepy Guy asked.

"The three of us are heading towards the Bruno Cafe." Gill replied.

Akatora let's out a grin, "Nyahahaha! Mind if we come along?" he asked.

 **bzzzttt...**

-10:47 AM, Bruno Cafe-

Later in a fast food chain called Bruno Cafe, we see the five walking in the aisle of tables with tray of food in hands as they look for a vacant table.

"Shake~ Fries~ Hamburger~" Evanore sang in an excited tune.

"Nyahahaha! Sorry about guys." Akatora stated carrying a tray of food.

"Keh-keh-keh! Thanks for-a-treating us." the Creepy Guy replied with his creepy grin.

"I fucking knew that we're going to treat this motherfuckers." Buckles grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm so killing them after this." Gill claimed in irritation.

Later the group found an empty table but also found something odd, right next to their table was a girl with her face down and right beside her is tray filled with burger wraps.

"Eh? Can anyone tell me, what the fuck is going on?" Gill asked in confusion as Evanore took a seat already.

Buckles let's out a sigh as he walks towards the girl, "Um... excuse me... is there's something wrong?'' he asked in concern.

"S..." the girl mumbled.

"S?" Buckles replied, "Are you sick or something?'' he asked.

"Spent all of my money on food..." the girl replied.

As Evanore began to eat, the four boys then began to argue of whom shall help the girl, which in the end... falls on Buckles.

Buckles groaned in disappointment before turning back to the girl, "Um... you said you spent all of your money on food or something?'' he asked.

"A hundred dollar hamburgers..." the girl mumbled, "I had a lot of coupons for them... I ended up ordering thirty of them...'' she explained much to their bewilderment.

"You got much of a deal there, you idiot." Gill quipped making the girl flinched.

Buckles gave Gill a look before paying his attention back to the girl, "So... what got buying all thirty hamburgers?'' he asked.

"Frustration meal." the girl replied, "Cost of a taxi ride... 500 dollars." she muttered.

"And?'' Buckles asked.

"Total assets of 400 dollars." the girl added.

"What the fucking connection there?" Gill asked indecorously.

"I spent all of it." the girl bluntly replied.

"There's the problem." Gill claimed.

"Can't you borrow a taxi fee from someone?" Buckles asked.

The girl then raised her head showing her face, "Ah! That's a great proposal!" she exclaimed in agreement.

 **Michiru Honekawa**

Michiru is a young girl with a long light-blonde hair styled in a hime-cut, she has a red, cat-shaped eyes and a pale skin tone. She is currently a white long-sleeved turtleneck, a red knee-length skirt, white socks and black shoes.

The boys were awestruck by her beauty, "Woah..." Akatora said in awe.

"She's-a-beauty!" the Creepy Guy stated as he took a picture of her with his phone.

Buckles then noticed Michiru staring at him, "Uh... why are you staring at me?" he asked in confusion. Then he realized something, "Wait! Don't expect me to be the person in giving you any money!" he exclaimed.

"100 dollars... is that too much?" Michiru asked tilting her head.

"Sorry about that... but I can't lend you any money." Buckles replied, "I'm still peeved for treating those two snakeshits.'' he stated jabbing a thumb at Akatora and the Creepy Guy, whom gave them a wave.

Michiru then looks at Gill, "100 dollars?'' she asked.

"What the FUCK are you looking at?!" Gill demanded.

Michiru then turns to Akatora, "100 Dollars?'' she asked.

Akatora was taken a back, "Eh? She's directed that to me!" he squeaked.

Michiru then turns to the Creepy Guy, "100 Dollars?" she asked.

"Eh?! Even-a-me?!" the Creepy Guy squawked in surprise.

"You took a picture of me." Michiru replied.

"What, that-a-cost money?!" the Creepy Guy cried in shock.

Meanwhile, Evanore could only watch in irritation as something about Michiru makes her blood boil... especially on how the girl stares at Buckles. Before anyone could do something a large group of men in suits and shades surrounded them, much to their surprise.

The odd thing about these men, they are standing straight and all had blank faces, showing no emotions at all which unnerves both Buckles and Gill.

"Who are these assholes?'' Gill asked in confusion.

"Since when did they arrive?'' Akatora asked.

Michiru then stood up from her table as she approaches one of the men, "100 Dollars?'' she asked. One men just handed a hundred dollar just like that.

"Do you know these people?" Buckles asked.

Michiru turns to him, "Cram school teacher.'' she replied.

"Cram School Teacher?" Buckles repeated.

"Wait a minute! You mean all of them?!" Gill exclaimed in shock.

Michiru narrowed her eyes before walking away with the group of men following her, leaving everyone in a state of disbelief.

"Why does-a-one student needs that-a-many cram school-a-teachers?'' the Creepy Guy asked.

"You're question is as good as mine." Gill replied.

Buckles could stare at their retreating figures when Evanore called him, "Buckles." she called getting his attention, "Is she the type of girl you like?'' she asked in a jealous tone.

Buckles was taken a back by her question, "Huh?! What are you talking about?" he squawked.

"Just answer my question!" Evanore demanded.

"Nyahahaha! It's obvious that she's not the type of girl that Bucky likes!" Akatora exclaimed.

"Keh-keh-keh! Yeah, he prefers-a-older women after-a-all." the Creepy Guy added.

"Shut up! You snakeshits! Where did you the get the conclusion that I prefer older women?!" Buckles demanded in irritation.

"Well... the fact that you attract older women more than younger girls is for one." Gill explained.

That's not true though, and Gill knows it. Much like Marcus, Buckles unwillingly attracts girls from all ages because many girls sympathizes for him every time he gets called the weakest, and the more they care about him, the more they get attracted towards him. Runo Misaki, Kyouko Sakura and Aoi Futaba are big examples for that. But why Gill claims that Buckles only attracts older women? He's just playing along with the others.

Buckles gave them a mild-glare, "You guys are assholes." he grumbled in annoyance as Evanore pouted in jealousy.

 **bzzzttt...**

-2:30 PM-

Later that day, after dropping Evanore back at the Jaystone Apartments, Buckles and Gill decided to continue their stroll around the city as they don't intend on coming back at the training facility yet after ditching the assembly early this morning, both knew they were gonna get scolded by Mika Suzuki, so they decided to return to their dorms later that night.

"Men... what a weird day." Gill claimed, "I still can't get over with that girl having that many cram teachers." he stated, "Granted, they could working in one building but the fact that they had to picked her up all together baffles me." he finished.

"Must be a rule or something." Buckles replied.

As the two kept on walking when suddenly a translucent magical barrier was a placed all over the place, much to their shock.

"What the?! What the fuck is going on?!" Buckles exclaimed in shock.

"A magical barrier? But who activated it?!" Gill demanded in confusion.

"I did." a familiar voice replied. The two turns around to see Joash Ebony walking towards them, "Yo! It's been a while." he greeted with a casual look.

"Joash!" Gill exclaimed.

"You!" Buckles growled.

Joash raised his left hand in defense, "Relax... I'm not here for a fight, I'm just here to talk to you guys about something." he claimed, "Also... this is a magical barrier that will prevent anyone outside from seeing or hearing us while we have a conversation." he explained.

Buckles and Gill looks at each other before letting out a sigh, "Okay... we'll bite." the latter replied.

"What do you want to talk about?" Buckles asked.

Joash took a whiff of his cigarette before blowing out a smoke, "First things first, I'm in currently on a mission to apprehend a wanted Seer and I'll be needing both of your assistance." he explained.

"Really? But why us?" Buckles asked in surprise.

"Yeah... and were still trainees, you know." Gill pointed out.

Joash shrugs in response, "Beats me... for all I know, the Heroes Coalition don't owe the Gospel any favors, so we're not obligated to ask them for any help." he stated, "But the Gospel does owe the two of you." he admitted.

"Well... that's flattering." Buckles replied rubbing the back of his head.

"If that's so, then I guess we'll help." Gill stated, "So... what about this wanted Seer?'' he asked.

Joash nodded, "This seer is named Ikaros Azaroth, also known as the Puppeteer." he replied.

"Puppeteer?" Buckles snorted, "What does he do? Fight with fucking puppets.'' he pointed out indecorously.

"Actually... he controls people... like puppets." Joash clarified in a serious tone.

The two boys were taken a back, "Wait? Are you serious?" Gill asked in shock.

"I'm serious." Joash replied, "Ikaros is a Seer with the ability to control people by just using his words. For example, if he told you to sit, you will sit; if he told you to kill someone, you will kill someone, and if he told you to kill yourself, you will kill yourself." he explained.

"Isn't that hypnotism?" Buckles pointed out.

Joash nodded, "Indeed. But his Hypnotic powers are far beyond anyone could expected. While others would need an item, a medium or their eyes to control someone through hypnotism, Ikaros just merely uses his words to control people like puppets, hence why he is called the Puppeteer." he explained, "Even those with the power to control others minds such as those Jedis are not immune to his powerful hypnotism." he stated.

Gill placed a hand on his chin, "I see... that's really troublesome." he said.

"But... what is he doing here and what did he do?" Buckles asked.

Joash blew out another smoke, "Ikaros has done a lot of heinous crimes by controlling a lot of innocent people to do his dirty work. Right now, he is hiding in this city with whatever reason is unknown." he explained.

"So... any clues where he is?" Gill asked.

Joash then pointed his right hand towards a large building from the far distance, "That place." he replied.

Gill instantly recognized the building, "Wait a minute! Isn't that the St. Santiago Cram School!" he exclaimed.

Joash nodded, "Rumors says that Ikaros is hiding in that school, posing as it's headmaster." he stated.

"Okay... so, all we need to do is to raid that place and beat up this asshole that you're talking about." Buckles said.

"It won't be that easy, you know but...'' Joash said as he eyed both of Buckles' fist, "... with your Fragment Smasher, we might be able to take him down." he admitted, "Meet me again at the Jaystone Apartments at six. We'll start from there." he ordered.

And with that, the magical barrier vanished alongside Joash leaving the two boys with a baffled look.

"Hey." Gill called.

"Yeah." Buckles replied.

"What the fuck that we just got into?'' Gill asked.

"Don't ask, Gill. Don't ask." Buckles replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Entering Enemy Territory

-Week 3, Day 7-

-5:55 PM, Neo-City, Jaystones Apartment

Later that day, the sun was about to set. We see Buckles and Gill arriving at the Jaystones Apartment for their rendezvous with Joash, the two then noticed the Seer tying a talisman on a near-by tree.

"Hey... we're here." Gill announced.

"What the fuck are you doing?'' Buckles asked.

"I'm leaving Fenice behind to look after Eva." Joash replied without looking back at them, "That teacher of yours is not here right now, so someone should look after her.'' he stated, "The Gospel may not be after her anymore, but she's a Witch. Other magical organization may still come after her." he explained, "So much trouble." he mused.

Buckles stared at him for a minute before speaking, "Do you... do you like Eva?'' he asked.

Joash's face suddenly flustered as he was taken aback by his question, "What?" he squawked, "What the heck are you talking about? I only see her as a friend!" he explained before going back in tying the talisman.

Buckles and Gill looks at each with a smirk.

 **bzzzttt...**

-6:00 PM, St. Santiago Cram School-

Later, the Seer and the two weaklings arrived at the St. Santiago Cram School which is a large, eighteen floor building.

"Woah... this place is a lot bigger than expected." Gill commented, "Granted the Training Facility is much bigger than this but for a cram school this big, it's amazing.'' he complimented.

"I don't see any people around." Buckles pointed out.

Joash blew out a smoke, "Inside." he replied, "It is a school after all." he said, "By the way, I just gathered an intel of what Ikaros' up to here." he claimed.

"What is it?" Gill asked.

"Currently in his possession right now, is the famed and cursed person known as the Alter-Clover Leaf." Joash replied.

"Alter-Clover Leaf... what's that?" Buckles asked.

"The person with the Alter-Clover Leaf has the ability to manipulate other's luck with tragic results. If you know what I'm talking about, she can drive anyone to death by just controlling their luck.'' Joash explained.

"But why is it called Alter-Clover Leaf?" Buckles asked.

"I think it's because clover leaves represents luck. So, I guess the Alter-Clover Leaf is a befitting title for someone who can bring bad luck to others." Gill stated.

Joash let's out a grin, "Glad you figure that out." he complimented as he turns to Buckles, "You should learn a thing or two instead asking so much questions." he advised.

"Shut the fuck up." Buckles grumbled before letting out a sigh, "So... any idea who is this, Alter-Clover Leaf?'' he asked.

Joash let's out another grin as he handed them a photo, "I believe the two of you met her already.'' he claimed.

Both Buckles and Gill looks at the photo, the former's eyes widen in shock while latter facefaulted, "Oh... fuck.'' Gill grumbled.

"No way..." Buckles muttered.

Joash blew out a smoke, "Michiru Honekawa... she's the Alter-Clover Leaf." he stated.

The trio then enters the building at ease.

Buckles then looks around, "Seems normal.'' he commented.

"Of course... on the surface, this place still operates like a normal school. But deep inside... something far more sinister is happening." he explained.

"Good point." Gill replied.

The three males kept on walking towards the middle when Joash stopped walking, "What's wrong?" Buckles asked.

Joash looks around the place before narrowing his eyes, "This is troublesome.'' he muttered.

"What? What's going on?" Buckles asked in concern.

Joash slightly turns to them, "Something is wrong. This place is empty... supposedly, this placed should be pack up with students attending cram classes but I see no one." he stated.

Gill's eyes widen in realization, "Son of a bitch." he cursed.

"We need to move." Joash exclaimed as he walks ahead.

"What's wrong?'' Buckles asked in confusion.

"Buckles... I believe the enemy... has anticipated our arrival." Gill stated grimly.

Realizing the situation, the three males decided quickly ran towards the flight of stairs that leads them to the second floor.

"Also... keep your guards up. Knowing Ikaros, he could already have hypnotized someone in this city and use them to get rid of us." Joash advised.

"Great... just great." Gill grumbled in annoyance.

The three males then stopped walking when they heard footsteps coming from the left side of the hall, "Already?" Joash mused as Buckles got into a fighting stance while Buckles brought out a gun(which is real this time).

"Is it an Oracle or a Seer?" Gill asked.

"We're about to find out." Buckles replied.

Then a girl walks out from the corner and both Buckles and Gill recognized the girl, "What the?! Isn't that Yu Shimamura?'' Buckles pointed out.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Yu Shimamura**

Yu is a young high school girl with short violet hair with wide bangs covering some portions of her forehead and sky blue eyes. She wears a light blue, cross-shaped hair barrette on the left side of her hair, and also wears a pair of semi-rimmed glasses with oval lenses. She is currently wearing a yellow buttoned vest over a white dress shirt with gray ribbon tie, dark-green skirt, black high socks and brown shoes.

"Yeah! But what is she doing here?" Buckles asked.

Suddenly, a light particles slowly began to form on top of Yu's head and shoulders, forming a small circle of light.

Gill's eyes widen, "Oh crap! She activating her _Gift_?!" he exclaimed in panic.

Suddenly, the three small ball of lights began to fire laser beams towards the trio of males as they dodges her attack.

"Yu! What do you think you're doing? It's us?!" Buckles called out but Yu kept on firing laser beams towards them.

Joash blocks one attack by blasting it with flames, "No use calling her... she's under Ikaros' power." he pointed out.

The two boys then looks at Yu, her usual bright blue eyes were at the dull moment, "Oh no..." Gill muttered in concern.

"We need to snap her out this! If not... at least, we need to knock her out unconscious." Joash stated.

"On it!" Buckles replied, "Cover for me!" he called as he made a mad dash towards Yu. The bespectacled girl responded by firing more laser beams towards but were all block by Joash's flames while Gill would shoot the laser beams with some special bullets from his gun. As Buckles got closed to her, Yu fired another beam from the top of her head but the silver-haired young man dodges quickly running behind her before chopping the back of her neck with his bare hands.

Yu ceased her attacks as she lost conscious, she fell forward but Buckles caught before she could fall to the floor. Gill and Joash ran towards them.

"Is she all right?" Gill asked in concern.

"I just knocked her out, she'll be fine." Buckles replied.

Joash then blew out a smoke, "This is bad." he claimed.

"What's wrong?'' Gill asked.

Joash looks around, "I was expecting Ikaros to control an Oracle or a Seer but I wasn't expecting that he would use a _Blessed_ to attack.'' he admitted, "And with the appearance of your friend here, there could only mean one thing.'' he stated with narrowed eyes.

Both Buckles and Gill immediately understood what he meant, "Oh... fuck." the latter cursed.

Joash blows out another smoke, "Ikaros decided to use the big dogs to come after us." he stated.

Then they heard another footsteps, they turn around to see another trainee from the Coalition walking out from the corner, both Buckles and Gill immediately recognized the person as Joey whom is currently wearing his gray camo military hat with blue tinted military goggles on it and as well as a black colored special lower face mask while holding a N-Strike Longstrike CS-6.

"This is gonna suuuuuuck." Buckles muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the eighteenth floor, we go inside a wide lounge-like library office. Here we see Michiru Honekawa sitting on a couch while a man is seen standing and staring at the wide glass windows, overseeing the city.

The man let's out a smile, "This city really fascinates me. So many people that I can control, so many people that I can manipulate so easily like puppets." he mused with a grin.

 **The Puppeteer**

 **Ikaros Azaroth**

Ikaros is a tall male adult with a slick, silver hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt and black necktie, a red rose attached on his left breast pocket, black trousers and white leather shoes.

Michiru then turns to him, "Azaroth-san?" she called.

Ikaros then turns to her, "Yes." he replied, "What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Have you already find a solution for my problem?" Michiru asked.

Ikaros let's out a chuckle, "Don't worry my dear, I already figured a way how to get rid of that dastardly curse of yours.'' he claimed.

"Really?" Michiru asked.

Ikaros nodded, "I promised that I will help you get rid of that curse to free you from pain, right? And I don't break my promises." he replied as he snaps his fingers.

Suddenly, two person enters the room, it was Kyouko Sakura and Suzie Takahashi, both whom are under Ikaros' power. The two girls walks inside with the former carrying an unconscious Evanore Highmoon Wolfmoon in her arms.

Michiru then recognized Evanore, "Ah... it's her." she said.

"Hm? You know her?" Ikaros asked.

Michiru shook her head, "Not really. I just saw her along with her friends earlier today in the restaurant." she replied before looking at Ikaros, "What is she doing here?" she asked.

Ikaros let's out a diabolical smile, "Good question my dear! You see... this girl will be the key of finally getting the cursed out from your body! I've read from many mystical books that if your drink a blood of a witch, it will negates any curses or abilities from your body!" he explained.

"So... all I need to do is to drink her blood?" Michiru asked.

Ikaros nodded, "Yes. But we need to do something first." he claimed.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

Ikaros let's out a wide and diabolical smile, "We kill her first, of course." he replied which made Michiru gasped in shock as her eyes widen in horror.

"What? You can't be serious?" Michiru exclaimed.

Ikaros let's out a diabolical laughter, "Of course I am! When was I never been serious?" he pointed out.

"But... killing her... isn't that too much?" Michiru asked in concern.

Ikaros placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know this makes you uncomfortable but I'm doing this for your sake." he replied.

Michiru could only stay in silent.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back down in the hallways, the hypnotized Joey kept on firing his weapon mercilessly towards the trio, whom are all taking cover from both corners.

Gill then began to shoot his gun towards Joey before hiding back in the corner, just in time for another shot to hit the wall.

"We need to stop him or else we won't make any progress!" Joash exclaimed.

Gill turns to Buckles from the other corner, "Buckles! Can you do same thing you did with Yu-san earlier, we'll cover for you?!" he exclaimed.

Buckles nodded, "It's better than doing nothing." he replied.

And with that, Buckles ran out from the corner and made a mad dash towards Joey, the older Hollard twin wasted no time firing his weapon at the silver-haired young man whom dodges his shots while Gill and Joash covers for him. Buckles then got in front of Joey, he quickly grabs Joey's weapon and immediately, his Fragment Smasher activated and reverted Joey's weapon into a regular toy, the silver-haired young man then yanks the toy gun away from Joey before smashing it on the side of his head, breaking the toy in half while dazing Joey in the process, Buckles then finished this by delivering a powerful uppercut towards Joey's jaw, sending him crashing towards a wall rendering him unconscious.

Buckles let's out a sigh of relief as Gill and Joash approaches him.

"Great job, Buckles." Gill complimented.

"Thanks... but this is just the second floor." Buckles pointed out, "Who knows how many of our friends that Ikaros-bastard controlled and are waiting up there just to stop us." he stated.

"We need to keep on moving then to find out." Joash suggested.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Michiru Honekawa

-Week 3, Day 7-

-7:00 PM, St. Santiago Cram School-

The three males continued their journey inside the large building while fighting off several of their hypnotized friends such as Dac, Cloudia Cumulus, Jim Guardian, Nora Valkyrie, Ayame Shaga, You Satou, Lee Garo, Nao Kanno, Houki Shinonono and Jeet Rage, all of the mentioned persons gave them a hard time but the ones that took most of their time in beating them are Bartlomiej Agbayani, Seishirou Tsugumi and Flannery Faulkner but they managed to defeat them.

Currently at the 15th floor, we see the three males panting heavily as Lucy Ashley and Korriana Ramzyse are see lying down on the floor unconscious.

"I can't believe that Ikaros-bastard hypnotized so many of our friends!" Gillian "Gill" Norman stated in disbelief.

"Yeah... I'm so fucking gonna kill that bastard." Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy muttered in anger. He doesn't want to hurt his friends but they were hypnotized, so he had no choice. He just hope that they forgive him for slugging their faces really hard.

But what made them in a great state of disbelief, is that they actually defeated with even with extreme effort, both Gill and Buckles know that they're the weakest from the training facility and even when hypnotized, their friends doesn't hold anything back, nearly killing them so many times. So it baffles them that they actually defeated them.

Joash Ebony then blew out a smoke, "Let's get going." he said earning a nod from the two.

As they walk forward, Buckles' phone began to ring, "Ah! My phone!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Who could calling you at a time like this?" Gill asked.

"Maybe the Coalition figured out that some of our friends were missing, so they're calling us if we're okay." Buckles stated.

"That could be it." Joash replied in agreement.

Buckles then placed the phone on his right ear, "Hello?" he answered, "Mika-sensei, what's wrong?" he asked, "WHAT?!" he exclaimed in shock getting both Gill and Joash's attention as his face morphed into anger, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Don't worry... I gotta feeling were at the place where they took her.'' he claimed, "Don't worry... we'll be fine. Trust me." he reassured as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Gill asked in concern.

"Is it worst than we thought?!" Joash pointed out.

Buckles shook his head, "No..." he muttered as he turns to them with a scowl, "Ikaros... he kidnapped Evanore." he exclaimed.

This taken both Gill and Joash in shock especially the latter, "Son of a bitch." the latter growled with gritted teeth.

"That was Mika-sensei, she told when she came home, the door was busted open and when she checked inside, the place was a mess with signs of a struggle. Mika figured that someone barges in and kidnapped Evanore." Buckles explained.

"But I thought Joash left Fenice to protect her?" Gill pointed out.

"Someone must have tampered with Fenice's talisman which probably the reason why it didn't reacted." Joash explained.

"Let's get going, I gotta a feeling that Ikaros is the one who fucking kidnap her." Buckles as he walks ahead.

"Considering how Ikaros anticipated our arrival, I find that likely." Joash replied as he follows the silver-haired young man.

"This suck." Gill grumbled as he follows the two.

Later the three males arrived at the 16th floor, when suddenly a large flaming bird came out from the corner before letting out a large roar towards them.

"Holy shit! It's Fenice!" Gill exclaimed in shock.

Joash gritted his teeth, "Figures... Ikaros can also hypnotized sentient beings.'' he grumbled.

"He did hypnotized Jim... whom is a robot." Gill pointed out.

Joash blew out a smoke, "You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of Fenice.'' he claimed stepping forward.

Buckles nodded, "Okay... you know how to deal with that thing better than any of us." he replied before running upstairs.

"Stay safe!" Gill told Joash as he follows Buckles.

Joash let's out a snort before facing Fenice making it's way towards him, "All right, Fenice..." he said as several balls of fire began to levitate around him, ''... time to return to normal... time to return to your master." he stated.

Fenice let's out a roar before charging towards the Seer.

On the 17th floor, Buckles and Gill were making their way towards the next flight of stairs when they heard a loud explosion from the floor underneath.

"Woah! That was loud!" Gill exclaimed in shock, "You think he's gonna be okay?" he asked in concern for Joash.

"Like I said, he knows that creature better than any of us, so he'll be okay." Buckles reassured.

Suddenly, they heard another footsteps coming from a corner, and much to their shock and annoyance... it was Lukz Ramzyse, in his Mandalorian armor.

"Ah... great!" Buckles exclaimed in frustration as he got into a fighting stance, "All right... let's get this over with." he grumbled.

Gill then steps forward, "Buckles... I can't believe I'm saying this... but you go on ahead, I'll take care of Lukz." he claimed.

"I can't believe you actually said that." Buckles said in shock, "Are you sure about this?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be lying if I said yes but there's no other choice. We can't waste anymore time, Evanore is in danger and who knows what that bastard is gonna do to her!" Gill stated.

Buckles thought about it before nodding, "Just don't die." he advised before running up the stairs.

Gill then looks at Lukz, "My ability won't help me here since Lukz is hypnotized." he said before pointing his gun at the younger Ramzyse, "I don't know how I will fair against someone like you but I ain't running away." he claimed in determination.

"That was nice! Never thought that you were this brave." a voice mused.

"Shut up and help me here, you motherfucker!" Gill exclaimed, "I know that you've been there watching us, you snakeshit!" he shouted in annoyance.

Then a young man walks out from the darkness, it was "Captain" Cesaro Barbossa. He is currently wearing white tiger-striped furred coat over a black t-shirt with a skull necklace around his neck, black pants and black boots.

Cesaro gave him a smirk, "I'm surprised that you noticed me." he mused.

Gill snaps his head towards him, "Of course, I know! You're codename is the Spectator! A spy sent by the city's higher-ups to gather intel from the Coalition!" he exclaimed.

Cesaro let's out another smirk, "Hehe... I could say the same thing to you, Codename: Rubberneck." he stated, "I am also aware that you're also a spy.'' he claimed.

Gill turns his attention back to Lukz, "Yeah... I am." he replied.

Cesaro let's out a chuckle as he stood next to Gill as they faced the hypnotized Lukz.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile on the 18th floor, Buckles ran across the hallway while checking one room after room, he then saw a large door from a distance. He then ran towards it before kicking it open, he was then greeted by the sight of Ikaros Azaroth and Michiru Honekawa, whom is standing inches away from him. He also saw Evanore lying down on a wide desk near the large glass window.

"Eva!" Buckles called out.

Ikaros then turns his attention towards him, "My! We had a guest." he mused, "Greeting young man, I am Ikaros Azaroth and I welcome you to my humble abode." he greeted.

"You! What do you think you're doing to Eva?!" Buckles demanded.

"My... hostile much. Then again, after all the heinous activities that I've done, I don't blame you." Ikaros mused.

"You..." Michiru spoke getting Buckles' attention, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to rescue my friends and stop this motherfucker from whatever he is planning." Buckles exclaimed.

"Please leave. Don't get yourself involve for something you don't belong." Michiru reasoned.

"Fuck that! I'm stopping him, right here, right now!" Buckles insisted, "And what are you doing here anyway... are you with him?" he asked.

"I'm here because he promised that he will help me.'' Michiru replied.

"Help? What help?" Buckles asked in confusion.

"You see, young man, Michiru came to me for help because of a certain ability of hers." Ikaros spoke as he turns to Michiru, "Go on... tell him." he egged.

Michiru was reluctant at first before finally speaking, "I... I was born with this ability... no, it's not ability... it's a curse." she started, "Alter-Clover Leaf... an ability where I can manipulate other's luck but that not true, it's not true at all... I can't even control this ability at all, this curse has done nothing but tragedy in my life! Anyone who gets close to me, they either get hurt or die in accidents! My whole life was not tragedy after tragedy! I hate it! I'm sick of it! I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore, I don't want anyone to die anymore! I want this curse gone from, I want to live a normal life!" she cried as she explain, "That's why... when I heard about Mister Azaroth, I immediately ask for his help in hopes of getting rid of this curse." she said as she looks at Buckles, "Please... don't take this away from me, the only way for me to become normal." she pleaded.

Buckles could only stare at her in shock, "Honekawa..." he muttered.

"So, what are you gonna do, young man?" Ikaros taunted, "Will you pursue this mission of yours or will you deny her only chance of becoming normal?'' he asked with a smirk.

Buckles turns to him with a glare, "How do you plan on helping her?'' he demanded.

Ikaros perked up, "Excellent question!" he perked up as he gestured his hands towards the sleeping Evanore, "You see that sleeping Witch over there, she'll be the key in turning Miss Honekawa to normal." he claimed, "How?" he said answering Buckles' unasked question, "You see... I've read in many grimoires that if you drink a blood of a young witch, it will cure any kinds of supernatural entities including a curse. However the catch is, you need to kill the witch first." he explained making Buckles' eyes widen in horror, "Kill the witch, she drinks her blood, she's now normal, easy as that." he simplified with a smile, "What do you think about that?'' he asked in a mocking tone.

Buckles gave Ikaros a hostile glare, "You... you motherfucker!" he growled, "I won't let you do that! I won't let you KILL Eva!" he declared in anger as Michiru's eyes widen in shock.

"Hmm... so you are denying, Miss Honekawa's only chance of getting a normal life." Ikaros pointed out.

"I am going stop you but I am not denying her chance to have a normal life... because I'LL GIVE HER THAT CHANCE!" Buckles declared much to Michiru's shock. He then turns to her, "Honekawa! I understand what you've been through but what you're going to do is very wrong! You don't have to go through this horrid solution, I bet it won't do good at all. You don't need this motherfucker's help, we, we from the Coalition or those from the Gospel will help with your problem! We will find a way to get rid of that curse, we will not stop until we give you the normal and happy that you always want!" he stated in determination.

Michiru stood there in shock, she stares at Buckles with wide eyes, "R-really?'' she asked with a hopeful tone, earning her a node from the silver-haired young man.

"Don't listen to this plebeian, my dear! He's just spouting nonsense!" Ikaros exclaimed.

"Shut up, you motherfucker!" Buckles snapped at him.

"I have enough this." Ikaros said as he snaps his fingers, "Girls?'' he called as both Kyouko Sakura and Suzie Takahashi drops down from above, "Dispose of that uninvited mongrel.'' he ordered.

Buckles got into a fighting stance, "This is gonna suck badly.'' he grumbled.

"Wait!" Michiru cried as she got in front of Buckles, "Please stop!" she pleaded.

"Get of the way, my dear!" Ikaros ordered.

"Please stop! We don't have to do this anymore!" Michiru reasoned.

"What? What nonsense are you talking about?!" Ikaros exclaimed, "Don't you want to live a normal life?'' he asked.

"I do! I still do! But killing other people just for my sake isn't right at all?! I don't think I'll be able live a normal life if someone died! In the end... even if I got rid of the curse, someone still died because of me and I don't want that! So please... let things end here!" Michiru pleaded.

Ikaros was silent for a minute before releasing a sigh, "And here I thought you were an obedient girls...'' he muttered before sending her a glare, "Then go die then!" he ordered.

Michiru's eyes widen in horror as her body went stiff while her lungs stops functioning, she then fell backwards as she lost completely lost her breath.

"Honekawa!" Buckles cried as he caught her before she could crash down the floor, only to discover that she is dead. Buckles' eyes widen in horror as he can't believe that Michiru died in front of him.

Ikaros then let's out a diabolical laugh, "Aahahahahaha! We'll she's dead! But I did carry out my promise, she is now free from her curse!" he mused.

Buckles held Michiru closer as he grips tightens, suddenly his Fragment Smasher activated, causing Michiru to spring back to life as she gasp for air.

This taken Ikaros aback, "What? How can this be? She was supposed to be dead! What did you do? What kind of sorcery did you just do?!" he demanded in confusion.

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Buckles said with gritted teeth, "Who cares of what I just did?!" he growled as he stood up carrying Michiru in a bridal style, "That's it... if you think you can do anything you want..." he said before glaring at him, "... I'll SMASH YOU TO BITS!" he declared.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Madness

-Week 3, Day 7-

-7:35 PM, St. Santiago Cram School-

Back with Joash Ebony, he is seen walking upstairs towards the seventeenth floor with Fenice's talisman dangling on the right side of his pants.

"Ah-huh... I had to admit that managing to hypnotized Fenice was outstanding. But no one knows Fenice better than I am." Joash claimed.

He then reaches the seventeenth floor, he then saw Lukz Ramzyse sitting by the wall unconscious, he looks around to see Gillian "Gill" Norman tossing and catching his gun with both hands.

Joash let's out a whistle, "Dang! I never knew you had it in you." he mused, "You beat this guy all by yourself?'' he asked.

Gill shook his head, "No." he replied, "I had a help from a friend." he claimed jabbing his thumb on his right.

Joash turns to the direction he was pointing and saw "Captain" Cesaro Barbossa leaning against the wall, "Sup!" Cesaro greeted with a mock salute.

"Greetings.'' Joash greeted, "May I know your name?" he asked.

"Cesaro Barbossa, you can call me Captain or the Spectator, a member of the newly-formed Destiny's Empire." Cesaro introduced himself.

"Joash Ebony, a Seer from Gospel." Joash introduced himself before turning to Gill, "Where's your friend?'' he asked.

Gill looks up, "He's up there... I heard him scream a moment ago." he replied, "I have no idea what's happening now.'' he said.

"Not gonna help him?" Cesaro asked as he crosses his arms.

Gill shook his head, "Better not. I'll just get in the way." he admitted.

Joash blew out a smoke, "You seem to be content on looking down on yourself." he pointed out, "Does being called the weakest is getting into you?'' he asked.

Gill shook his head again, "No... I admit that sometimes it peeves me whenever someone mentions me and Buckles as the weakest but that's just life, I'll just had to roll along with it." he stated.

Joash nodded, "If you say so." he replied.

"What about you? Not gonna help him?" Cesaro asked Joash.

Joash blew out another smoke, "Nope. However, I may dislike Gill's buddy but I believe he can take things from here." he admitted.

Cesaro shrugs in amusement, "Oh well... if you believe in him, then so am I." he said before picking up Lukz, "I'm going to gather all of our unconscious friends here and bring them back to the Coalition. I'll come up with an excuse why all of them were knockout." he stated.

"I know they were hypnotized and mostly likely won't remember anything what transpired on this night. However, I fear that they may remember what happened tonight for the next few days." Gill pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll just have _her_ destroy a portion of their memories, so they won't remember anything." Cesaro reassured before going down the stairs with Lukz on his shoulders.

Joash then turns to Gill, "Destroy their memories?'' he asked.

"Another comrade of ours whom is an Oracle has the ability to destroy memories permanently." Gill stated, "She is also aware of the dark side of Neo-City." he added.

Joash blew out another smoke, "How many of you from the Coalition whom is aware of the darker side of this city?" he asked.

"So far... there are total of eight persons from the Coalition whom is aware of the city's darker side." Gill replied.

"I see..." Joash mused, "... I gotta a feeling that you enjoy the darker side of this city as much as you wanted to stop it." he pointed out with a grin.

Gill grins back, "Maybe a little.'' he admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play To Aru Majutsu no Index OST - Arata Naru Tatakai)**

Back on the eighteenth floor, Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy is seen in a fighting stance as he faces both the hypnotized Kyouko Sakura and Suzie Takahashi, Michiru Honekawa is seen leaning against a wall as she sleeps while Ikaros Azaroth watches from the far back with an amused expression as Evanore Highmoon Wolfmoon slept soundly behind him.

Kyouko was the first to charge thrusting her spear towards him, aiming for his chest but Buckles quickly blocks it with his metal shoes. To Buckles' surprise, the metal shoes he is wearing holds off her strike, he got this shoes from last Halloween and wasn't suppose to wear it again. Apparently, he was in hurry earlier today that he accidentally puts on the metallic shoes.

Suzie then attacks from above with her sword, Buckles quickly kicks Kyouko's spear upwards which blocks Suzie's attack. Buckles wasted no time throwing a punch hitting Kyouko directly on her left cheek sending stumbling backwards but managed to keep her footing. Suzie then dives down with her sword aiming his head, Buckles blocks the attack by backhanding the sword to side as Suzie got close to him, he quickly pulls his fist back before delivering a massive punch on her face which sends her flying backwards but she regained composure by backflipping in the air before landing safely next to Kyouko.

Kyouko then began to use her illusion magic which she created several copies of herself while Suzie began to create clones of herself. Buckles realizing that he's gonna get outnumbered thought of a technique that he came up with this situation, he quickly pulls out a light bulb from his pocket, flicks it in the air before punching it with his fist, suddenly a bright light exploded inside the entire room, when the light sub-sided the illusions and the clones are gone, all negated by the light empowered by the Fragment Smasher.

Kyouko then charges again, madly thrusting her spear towards Buckles as the sliver-haired young man is doing his absolute best in dodging her strikes, he then grabs her spear in a headlock-like position, he then pulled her towards him with all his might before delivering another nasty fist on her face, knocking Kyouko backwards to the floor.

Suzie then charges towards Buckles madly swinging her sword while thrusting her weapon like a fencer at the same time, Buckles was able to dodge her attacks despite her superior speed. He then quickly ran behind the couch, Suzie then began to phase through the couch but Buckles placed both hands on the couch which got his Fragment Smasher working as it canceled her ability, making her stuck on the couch. Wasting no time, Buckles throws a straight fist driving directly on Suzie's face, flattening her nose before flying out of the couch.

Kyouko then attacks from above bringing down her weapon on top of Buckles but he quickly rolls out of the way, the redhead then tried to stab him on the chest in a fast phase. Buckles, despite trying his best to dodge, got grazed several times, he then raised his leg using his metallic shoes blocking her strikes before bringing her weapon down to the floor with a large stomp, he then delivers another powerful uppercut towards Kyouko's jaw which once again, sending her stumbling backwards.

Buckles turns around just in time to dodge a shuriken thrown by Suzie, the ninja from Mississippi then summons several ice spirits, creating a large number of ice shards before throwing it towards Buckles whom rolls out of the way, Suzie then summons flames spirits as it created a large number of flaming balls before thrwoing it towards him but instead of dodging, Buckles charges forward punching the fireballs with his fist, negating it. Suzie then turns herself invisible however, Buckles throws a pack of white powder hitting Suzie's face, the powder then exposes her giving him the chance to deliver another punch on her face, sending her crashing to the floor.

Ikaros smiled in amusement, "Interesting... I like the way he fights but...'' he commented with a smirk, "... time to end things here." he claimed.

Kyouko then suddenly summons a large number of chain which then wraps around Buckles' legs and around his waist which ceased his movement, "Crap!" he cursed. He was about use his Fragment Smasher to cancel the chains when suddenly, Kyouko's spear pierced through his chest, spilling out a loud of blood, "Graaahgh!" he let's out a gasp of pain.

Suzie then brought out two blades, Yorukaze and Shirasaya Tanto, running towards Buckles before slicing and cutting both of his arms at the same time as blood began to spray out from the shoulder's sockets, Buckles could only stood still with eyes filled in horror.

The entire room was silent for a minute until Ikaros made a sound, "Hehehe..." he let's out a chuckle, ''... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" before it turns into a full-blown laughter.

Suddenly... another chuckle was heard, "Hehehe..." which stopped Ikaros from laughing.

He looks up to see Buckles chuckling madly before he pulled his head backwards, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he then let's out a mad and diabolical laughter which completely taken Ikaros aback.

"How is this possible? Why are you still alive?" Ikaros exclaimed in shock.

Buckles then stopped laughing as he stares at Ikaros with wide and terrifying eyes, the iris shrunken to a dot, made it more terrifying was his own blood splattered across his face along with a large, diabolical smile. Buckles then began to slowly move forward, despite being bounded by chains while Kyouko kept her spear stuck in his body however, she gets pulled along as he walks towards Ikaros like some sort of zombie.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Ikaros exclaimed, "G-girls! Finish him off!" he ordered.

Suzie then got in front of Buckles ready to stab him with her blades, when a suddenly a strange unseen force sends both Suzie and Kyouko flying towards opposite directions, Kyouko crashes towards a bookshelf while Suzie hits the wall, both lost conscious from the unseen attack.

"What's going on?! What the hell happened?!" Ikaros demanded in confusion and at the same time... fear.

"Hey, Seer..." Buckles spoke as he groggily walks towards, "Ya think ya can get rid of my Fragment Smasher that easily by cutting of my arms? You're wrong... my ability will keep on working with or without my arms...'' he stated with a massive, sadistic grin.

Panic then completely overtaken Ikaro's mind, "Ah!" he shrieked as he activated his ability, "Die! Suffocate! Die! Stop breathing! Die!" he ordered as he tries to hypnotize Buckles but no avail, "This is impossible? Why isn't it working?!" he cried in panic.

"What's wrong? Can't hypnotize me? Ain't that a pity..." Buckles mocked as he got closer causing Ikaros to fall backwards in fear, "What's the matter? Go ahead... say something... order me around...'' he egged.

"Don't... don't come near me!" Ikaros cried in extreme fright as he scrambles away by crawling towards the large desk in front of the glass window, "I can't lose to these people! I'm one of the most powerful seers ever! I can't lose!" he cried in despair.

"No... you won't win against me." Buckles spoke. Ikaros flinched as he looks up to see Buckles looking down on him, "By the way... my Fragment Smasher... has a mind of it's own...'' he claimed.

 _"Please... don't...''_ Ikaros begged in his thoughts.

"... do you wanna meet... what it looks like...'' Buckles continued.

 _"This guy... is a monster..."_ Ikaros thought in despair.

... because... THEY WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU!" Buckles yelled as two dragon-like heads appeared on both sides of his arms, letting out a loud roars.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ikaros screamed in fright as the dragon were brought down on top of him as everything turns dark.

Only the sound of a crunch and the sound of blood splattering was heard.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Epilogue

-Week 4, Day 3-

-10:00 AM, Neo-City-

Three days after events at the St. Santiago Cram School, everything went back to normal. The school was shut down after Ikaros Azaroth's disappearance, the hypnotized members of the Heroes Coalition are back to normal although they're still reeling in pain thanks to Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy's punching them in the face. Speaking of Buckles, he was send straight to the hospital after that and was put into surgery where Dr. Carlos Jose San Juan had to reattached both of his arms and close off the large hole on his chest, he's been in the hospital for three days straight.

Anyway, we see Gillian "Gill" Norman and "Captain" Cesaro Barbossa were seen hanging out on a veranda of a two floored cafe having a conversation.

"Glad that everyone are back to normal." Gill stated, "Though I find it hilarious that they still feel the pain for almost three days." he mused.

"Just how hard Buckles' fist are?" Cesaro wondered out loud, "You know what... don't answer that." he said.

"Also... good thing, Cocoa managed to destroy their memories from that night." Gill stated.

Cesaro nodded, "Yeah... especially, Kyouko and Suzie." he pointed out.

"Definitely. With how Kyouko feels for Buckles, she'll be horrified if she ever find out that she's the one who stabbed Buckles." Gill stated grimly.

"What about Suzie?'' Cesaro asked.

"She'll take it the worse." Gill replied, "You see... if Suzie ever finds this out, she will feel traumatized and she might start crying none stop because she not only hurt Buckles but also tainted her family heirloom, the Yorukaze, with the blood of her friend." he started, "Not only that... the Takahashi family heirloom Yorukaze was always used against those with ill will but it's never used against allies especially those with pure of heart, in other words people like Buckles and others and no thanks to Ikaros, this was the 1st time that Yorukaze shed the blood of a pure and honest soul." he explained.

"Good thing I managed to wipe of the blood from her weapons or else she'll wonder why her blades are stained with blood." Cesaro mused.

"Glad you did." Gill replied.

Cesaro took a sip of his coffee before speaking, "So... are we gonna report this to our bosses?'' he asked.

Gill nodded, "Definitely.'' he replied before smiling, "Of course... we are also reporting the recent events with our bosses from the Coalition.'' he claimed.

Cesaro let's out a chuckle, "Of course... we are double agents after all.'' he mused.

Down below, we see Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon walking past the cafe.

 **bzzzttt**

-10:10 AM, Neo-City Hospital-

Meanwhile, we go to the Neo-City Hospital as we go inside one of it's rooms, here we see Dr. San Juan checking on Buckles.

Buckles is currently sitting on his bed with two arm slings slung across both of his shoulders, a bandage wrapped around his head and a bandage plastered on his right cheek.

"I'm surprised that it reconnected so successfully." Dr. San Juan mused, "Is you body made of fiction?'' he asked in disbelief.

"Doc... you're the one who did the surgery." Buckles pointed out with a blank look.

"You've been hospitalized weeks ago and again for three days." Dr. San Juan stated, "Could you have some sort of fetish with the nurses here?'' he asked.

"What are the fuck are you talking about?!" Buckles exclaimed in disbelief, "Would I fucking slice off my arms just for that?" he asked indecorously.

Dr. San Juan shrugs in response, "Well... you're a still young, so I expected much.'' he replied before walking away, "You're free to go home tomorrow, don't strain yourself too much.'' he advised before leaving the room.

Buckles facefaulted, "What does that doctor thinks I am?" he muttered in annoyance.

Joash Ebony then enters the room carrying a basket of fruits, "Hmm... that doctor is pretty good, I must say." he admitted.

Buckles was surprised by his appearance, "Geh! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Joash placed the basket on a nearby table and pulls out a seat, "Visiting you, of course." he replied, sitting down. He then grabs an apple and began to peel it with a knife.

"Well... for what it's worth... thanks." Buckles said.

"I don't intend of befriending you, okay?" Joash clarified, "But I am a good friend with Gill." he admitted. He then noticed that Buckles was quiet, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What happened after that?" Buckles asked.

"You don't know?" Joash asked back.

Buckles shook his head, "I've just woke this morning and Gill is yet to visit me." he stated.

Joash let's out a hum, "I see... well... Ikaros lost his memories, his ability to use magic and most importantly his insanity. He is currently in a mental institution, he's going to stay there for the rest of his life." he stated, "The St. Santiago Cram School is closed down as well." he added, "I did think about thanking you but I think it's stupid, so I won't." he said bluntly.

"Gee... I see..." Buckles grumbled in annoyance.

Joash then placed then place a plate filled with apple slices on Buckles' lap, "I've been wanting to ask... what happened back there?" he asked, "When we arrived at the scene, the place is covered in blood, both of your arms were cut off and Ikaros appears like he was mauled by something.'' he stated.

Buckles looks down, "I... I don't exactly remember... after I got stabbed in the chest and my arms cut off... my mind went blank..." he replied.

Joash nodded, "You unconsciously went berserk... I understand." he said, "Well... we'll look on that later, I don't think it's important for now." he stated.

"Buckles~" a voice called from the outside which both of them recognized as Evanore. Joash could only tilt his head.

Evanore then enters the room with a stern face, Buckles is seen staring at the open window with Joash nowhere to be seen. Evanore quickly climbs on his bed and crawled her way towards him with their face close to each other.

"I heard about it.'' Evanore claimed.

"Heard what?" Buckles asked in confusion.

"I heard that you got hurt for Michiru's sake, this time.'' Evanore pointed out with a suspicious look.

"Michiru?" Buckles asked when his eyes widen in realization, "Oh crap! I forgot! Where is Honekawa?" he asked in concern.

"I'm over here." a soft voice called. Buckles turn to his right to see Michiru Honekawa hiding herself from a corner.

"Honekawa?!" Buckles exclaimed in surprise, "Why are you with Eva?'' he asked.

Eva grabs the late of sliced apples as she spoke, "I don't see Gill around, so I decided to take her with me." she replied as she began to eat, "Plus... she wants to see you." she added.

"Why..." Michiru muttered getting both of their attentions, "Why did you save me?'' she asked with a guilty look, "Why did you do it for me... we only met once in a restaurant." she pointed out.

Buckles let's out a sigh, "I don't need a reason to save someone. Saving you... is I believe is the right thing to do.'' he replied. Michiru's eyes slightly widen in awe as her cheeks flustered.

"Buckles..." Evanore called, "After some debate, the Gospel decided to look after Michiru." she claimed as Michiru walks close to the bed.

"Really?" Buckles asked in surprise.

Michiru nodded, "The Seer told me that the Gospel will find a way to suppress my abilities." she explained.

"Also... Michuru is staying with me and Mika-chan in her apartment." Evanore added.

Buckles let's out a smile, "I see." he replied before turning to Michiru, "Looks like things are doing good for you, once the Gospel finds a way to seal your abilities, you can finally have the normal life you've always wanted.'' he pointed out, "I'm glad for you." he said with a smile.

Michiru smiles back, "Yes... thank you." she said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
